


Thé & chocolat

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Fluff, Fuery and Falman are adorkable, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mustang's Team, One Shot, Protectiveness, Tea, big brother figure, warehouse 13 - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux soldats et des petites douceurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thé & chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Thé et chocolat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Couple :** Watteau Farman/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 1er anime, épisode 37  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300 et une poignée

C’est devenu une habitude : chaque fois que Fury perd un pari, sur le chemin du retour vers les dortoirs, il s’accroche à Farman.

Ce soir-là, ç’avait été un simple réflexe, de se cramponner au bras de son supérieur. Il n’avait pas vraiment fait exprès. Il avait une bonne excuse, pas juste un prétexte. Dommage que ça n’ait pas marché.

Les grattements résonnant entre les entrepôts lui épargnèrent d’avoir à supplier. Mais, à ce moment-là en fait, il s’en serait bien passé. Les bruits désincarnés semblaient ramper le long du sol jusqu’à eux deux, réveillant une peur irraisonnée. C’était comme si, du fond des entrepôts silencieux, ces grattements venaient s’accrocher à eux, avec la chair de poule, les frissons…

Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent dans la direction d’où semblaient provenir l’écho… le treizième entrepôt !

Fury ne s’aperçut qu’ils s’étaient mis à courir que quand le souffle commença à lui manquer. Avec ses grandes jambes, Farman courait beaucoup plus vite, et il avait du mal à suivre. Heureusement, les dortoirs n’étaient plus très loin.

Appuyé contre la porte qu’il avait claquée derrière eux, Farman demanda,  
« Vous croyez qu’il peut nous suivre ?  
\- Mon dieu, j’espère que non, répondit Fury, entre deux sifflements.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque, encore ? râla le veilleur de nuit.  
\- On a vu le treizième entrepôt ! »

Le gardien soupira : encore ! ça faisait quatre fois cette semaine déjà, que des soldats revenaient avec cette rumeur. Il commençait à être fatigué d’avoir à répéter que les fantômes, entrepôts ou pas, ça n’existe pas.

« Nom, grade, matricule, officier commandant ?  
\- Farman, Watteau, adjudant, 10181050, Colonel Roy Mustang.  
\- Fury, Cain, sergent-major, 16637032, idem.  
\- Parfait. Demain, vous serez chargés d’élucider cette histoire de fantôme. Pas d’objections, c’est un ordre d’en haut. »

Ils eurent beau protester, rien n’y fit. Un général avait effectivement autorisé le gardien à désigner des « volontaires » si les incidents se multipliaient.

Avec un dernier regard craintif à la porte, les deux hommes se mirent en route vers leurs chambres respectives.

Arrivé à la sienne, Farman se dirigea directement sur sa planque à chocolat. Après une telle émotion, il en avait rudement besoin. Au moment de mordre dans la tablette pourtant, il eut mauvaise conscience. Sa réserve de chocolat fin, c’est avec l’argent des paris, principalement, qu’il l’entretenait.

À ce moment-là, seul, enfermé bien en sécurité dans sa chambre, Farman trouva ce dortoir épouvantablement vide et se surprit à sursauter au moindre bruit. Quand un coup discret fut frappé à la porte, il frôla la crise cardiaque.

Sur le pas de la porte, Fury admit, gêné, qu’il avait toujours peur des fantômes… et Farman ne put que comprendre.

« Vous êtes sûr qu’il ne peut pas nous suivre ici ? »  
Dans le silence, un aveu de faiblesse gêné attendait d’être prononcé :  
 _J’arriverai jamais à dormir dans ces conditions…_

Farman réprima un soupir et brandit la tablette sous le nez de Fury :  
« Vous en voulez ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Du chocolat. C’est fabriqué à partir d’une plante qui pousse de l’autre côté de la mer-  
\- Euh, Sir, merci, je sais ce qu’est le chocolat…  
\- … En tout cas, on dit que ça aide, après une frayeur. »

Farman s’effaça à l’intérieur, faisant signe à Fury de le suivre. Il s’assit sur le lit, dos au mur, et rompit la tablette. Fury hésita une seconde avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés, puis d’accepter la moitié tendue.

Couvre-feu ou pas, Fury resta, malgré le règlement, dans la chambre de l’autre soldat jusqu’à des heures indues. A croire que l’autorité des fantômes passait au-dessus de celle de l’armée. En même temps, se disaient-ils, ça n’était pas comme s’ils faisaient quoi que ce soit de réellement répréhensible. A vrai dire, ça ne leur était même pas venu à l’esprit que ça puisse être faisable.

Vautrés sur le lit, adossés au mur, ils discutèrent des fantômes, des rumeurs qu’ils avaient entendues, de ceux qu’ils avaient pu croiser autrefois, et puis aussi de leurs vies, de leur équipe, de tout et de rien…

Et se réveillèrent au matin, courbaturés, pour trouver un ordre de mission les enjoignant d’élucider le mystère de ce fameux 13ème entrepôt. L’état-major en avait définitivement par-dessus la tête des rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les soldats, et à cause de la veille, c’était tombé sur eux…

Le reste, c’est de l’histoire. Ce qu’eux-deux sont seuls à savoir pour ce qui est de l’après, c’est leur petit rituel secret.

 

Depuis ce jour, chaque fois que Fury perd un pari, Farman lui propose toujours de partager son péché mignon.  
Mine de rien, ils se sont découvert des points communs, en discutant ainsi la première fois, malgré leur nette différence d’âge.

Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, depuis, ils ont pris l’habitude de s’offrir un thé après les journées de travail particulièrement pénibles, pour se réconforter.

Ils se resservent l’un l’autre, au fur et à mesure, sans interrompre leur conversation. Ils trouvent toujours à se passionner, à trouver des sujets qui importent à chacun. Et intérieurement, se posent en même temps de grands débats intérieurs.

D’une part, Farman se dit que vraiment, Fury devrait apprendre un peu de tous ces paris perdus, acquérir un peu de sens commun, et que s’il continue à perdre, tant pis pour lui. De l’autre, quelque chose lui dit que le jeune homme sait parfaitement ce qui l’attend et continue d’accepter le jeu pour faire plaisir à ses collègues. Pareil manque de jugement mériterait qu’il le laisse se débrouiller, et pourtant… il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, et il ne peut pas non plus l’aider ostensiblement.

Alors il l’invite à prendre le thé. L’air de rien.

Il y a ce fameux thé comme on le prépare dans un pays voisin de Xing, infusé dans du lait au lieu d’eau, avec des épices et du miel. Comme le plus souvent, ils s’offrent ça « pour se réconforter après une journée de travail excessivement pourrie », il n’y a pas de raison qu’ils s’interdisent pareille gourmandise. Et de s’octroyer en prime des petits gâteaux pour lesquels, il en est sûr, Breda se damnerait. Sans parler du chocolat.

Juste prendre le thé, ça n’est pas comme s’il le nourrissait. Il n’enfreint pas les règles du pari. Il le bourre de douceurs et de calories, discrètement. Il est certain de faire parfaitement illusion.

Fury le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire rayonnant au-dessus de leurs tasses, lui parle d’une voix tellement enjouée, que tout à coup Farman n’est plus bien sûr. Il doit se contenter d’espérer que son jeu n’est pas percé à jour et compter sur tout le monde pour prétendre ne rien voir, le cas échéant.

Et puis, quand les doigts de Fury se mettent à frôler les siens de plus en plus souvent dans l’assiette de petits sablés, il finit par se dire que le « secret » autour de leur tasse de thé rituelle risque de devenir minime face à celui qui peut-être, va en découler.

Sans un mot, il étend la main pour essuyer une miette au coin des lèvres de son jeune collègue. Puis reprend leur conversation là où il l’avait laissée en suspens. L’air de rien, n’est-ce pas…

Et pendant les blancs dans la conversation, quand ils se taisent pour se concentrer sur leurs tasses, il se livrent chacun de leur côté à de grands débats intérieurs.

 _Ça ne marchera pas_ , soupirent-ils intérieurement.  
 _Trop vieux pour intéresser un tendron de son âge. Trop jeune pour plaire à un homme tel que lui.  
Il semble si innocent, jamais il ne comprendrait. Il est tellement strict, jamais il n’accepterait._

Mais tout ça, finalement, ne doit pas avoir tant d’importance. La prochaine fois que leurs mains se rencontreront, peut-être qu’elles s’accrocheront l’une à l’autre…

Arrivera un jour où, presque par hasard, Fury gagnera un de ces paris, lui-même étonné de sa chance inhabituelle.  
C’est tout naturellement qu’il profitera de ce gain inespéré pour s’offrir une tablette du meilleur chocolat.

Et ce soir-là, sur le chemin du retour, c’est lui qui en proposera la moitié à Farman.


End file.
